1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers, and specifically to a data read/write system.
2. Description of Related Arts
The DDR4 SDRAM is the next generation synchronous dynamic random access memory technology. In contrast to the prior SDRAM technology, the DDR4 is revolutionarily changed. In the new generation DDR4 SDRAM, the Through Silicon Via (TSV) technology and a multi-layer manufacturing process (4 stacks or 8 stacks) may be used, thereby greatly increasing the capacity of a memory chip. The DDR4 works in a frequency range from 1600 MHz to 3200 MHz, which may also be expanded to a frequency range from 2133 MHz to 4266 MHz, and a working voltage of the DDR4 is even reduced to a voltage range from 1.05 V to 1.25 V. Moreover, in the DDR4, the number of banks is increased, and an input/output interface circuit is improved. In contrast to the DDR3 SDRAM, the DDR4 has many advantages such as large memory capacity, a high working frequency, a low working voltage, and small power consumption.
Since the working frequency of the DDR4 memory chip is high, an error rate of a data read/write operation is greatly increased. Therefore, how to read data from a DDR4 X4 memory chip or write data into the DDR4 X4 memory chip becomes a problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.